Latch assemblies with handles have been known. In the past, latch assemblies have been lockable through the use of an internal lock cylinder to prevent the undesirable rotation at the handle. Latch assemblies are frequently manipulated between a locked and/or an unlocked position. In general, the unlocked position is representative of the handle being rotated where the attached door may be opened with one hand. Generally, for a right handed individual the handle is rotated in a clockwise direction for opening of a door. Latches are generally formed of a single locking component. Frequently a need exists for added locking features such as the use of a padlock.
Secondary locks such as padlocks are frequently inadequate, absent, and/or difficult to incorporate into an existing latch assembly. A need exists for a double locking latch mechanism which is easily adaptable for varying applications. In the past, latching assemblies having handles have not included designated handle fracture locations to anticipate forced breakage. A need exists for a latch assembly having a handle having a designated fracture point which maintains a locking position following attempted forced breakage. A need also exists for a handle having a designated fracture point between the handle and the locking cylinder on the throat section of the handle where the handle remains locked following breakage to prevent undesired access into a compartment.